grendothfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods
Choosing The Right God When it comes to deities, some DM’s are particular about what gods to use. You could import your own into a Greyfeather campaign or you could use any pantheon that is out there, such as the Forgotten Realms pantheon. The choices are endless. The Greyfeather Gods were created as an alternative and as reference for my own campaigns. It should be noted that it is not required for a character to be of the same alignment as the god or goddess they choose. The important part is finding a god or goddess that has the same ethos as the character has, i.e. magic, alchemy, passion, etc. Note that these gods apply to all realms on Grendoth except for Orander. The information regarding those gods can be found here. Benefits of the Gods In the past, gods were there to grant spells to clerics and paladins, but there was little to no real interaction with a deity. The gods are more than spell granting banks to me, they are an important part of everyday life to those in a low fantasy world. They hear the prayers of the faithful and grant relief and comfort to those who need and deserve it. I am bringing this philosophy back to Greyfeather. This does not mean that a character has to worship a god. There are agnostic and atheist characters in the land, and this is perfectly fine if you wish to play a character this way. In some cases, your characters backstory or belief system might not support worshiping a god, and you will not be punished for this. But those who do choose a particular deity to worship will have to remember that their actions and words will be under scrutiny. Divine Gifts In the past, some players have chosen a deity but shown little effort in worshiping and following that deity. I am implementing a change to that system. Players who choose a deity, and show that they believe in and worship that deity, can now earn divine gifts from their chosen god or goddess. The DM will choose what those gifts are and when they will be handed out. The gifts can take many forms. It could be a +1 to spell DC, or a +1 to damage, or 3 extra hit points, or extra healing dice on your healing spells. The DM will choose something that will be beneficial to your character at the time. The time frame required for such a gift is not etched in stone and it will be something your DM will keep to themselves until the time is right. If you ask your DM when you are going to receive that divine gift, they should assume that you are asking your deity directly and flat out refuse to grant it. Asking is rude, don't do it. Interaction With The Gods Some DM's would let their gods run rampant over their lands, making them a gigantic pain to players and to characters. The gods of Greyfeather will not be running amok on the land, but that doesn't mean they won't make an appearance now and then, mostly for guidance to their faithful. When a cleric prays to their deity for guidance on a moral dilemma they are having, an apparition of their deity might appear to them to give them that guidance. It's the personal touch. Perhaps the player is given a vision of something they should be concerned about. Praying to their deity for guidance on the subject might get them a personal visit, if they are devoted enough to warrant a visit. These are just examples of how the deities might make an appearance on the land without getting directly involved in the player's business. Playing Nice One main rule to remember about dealing with deities in Greyfeather: Deities are all-powerful, which means they can kill you just a thought. No initiative roll required, you're dead, and resurrection will not bring you back. So should you encounter a deity, play nice. You might not worship them, you might not even like them, but make them mad and the result may be rolling a new character, so keep that in mind. Greyfeather Gods Aleric (Magic) Aleric was an elven wizard who specialized in magic and magical research. Wizards, Warlocks and Sorcerers might worship Aleric. When he appears to someone in avatar form, he appears as a thin, frail Elvenwood elf, with long white hair and very clear light blue eyes. He is always wearing a gray robe with slippers and uses a cane. Followers may choose two of the following skills: Arcana, History, Perception. They gain a +1 to those two skills they choose. Arozel (Artistry) Arozel was an elven bard who loved traveling, performing, acting and music. Those who are performers, musically inclined or love travel might worship Arozel. When he appears to someone in avatar form, he will appear as a robust Elvenwood elf, with a white silk shirt, black leather vest, black pants and high black leather boots. He will have a lute on his back and a cane in his hand, though he never uses it to walk. It is just for decoration. Followers may choose two of the following skills: Performance, Persuasion, History. They gain a +1 to those two skills they choose. Brogesh (Passion) Brogesh was a battle cleric who threw himself into anything that he loved with more passion than any two people. He founded the City of Light and drew in followers from far and wide. Those whoare passionate about their calling or their desires, or who are leaders, might worship Brogesh. When he appears to someone in avatar form, he appears as a man in his mid-forties, with a graying beard and hair, but tall and muscular. He will be wearing plate armor with his own symbol on the breastplate and a mace on his hip. He has very clear blue eyes. Followers may choose two of the following skills: Persuasion, Performance, Intimidation. They gain a +1 to those two skills they choose. Dragokar (Justice) Known as the Father of the Gods, Dragokar believed in justice above all else. Those who are strong of heart, courageous or prefer an orderly lifestyle can worship Dragokar. When he appears in avatar form, Dragokar is dressed simply in a blue tunic and leather pants, with high black boots. He is human in appearance and usually has his trademark smirk, unless he’s unhappy. Followers may choose two of the following skills: Investigation, Survival, Athletics. They gain a +1 to those two skills they choose. Gabrielle (Life) Gabrielle was a half-elven healer who revered life above all else. She learned herbalism and alchemy to further her ability to heal the sick and wounded. Those who are healers, revere life or enjoy herbalism can worship Gabrielle. When she appears to someone in avatar form, Gabrielle is petite and looks human. She usually leaves her long brown hair down and her eyes are brown. She wears a simple blouse and skirt, and carries a staff of reddish wood capped with metal on each end, carved with strange looking runes. Followers may choose two of the following skills: Medicine, History, Religion. They gain a +1 to those two skills they choose. Gorge (War) Gorge was a dwarven warrior whose courage rose above those around him. Those who are dwarvish, gnomish, are blacksmiths or warriors of any type can worship Gorge. When he appears to someone in avatar form, he will appear as a short, stocky dwarf, with reddish brown hair and a beard that comes down to his belt. He will be in bronze looking plate armor with a Warhammer in his hands. Followers may choose two of the following skills: Athletics, Intimidation, Survival. They gain a +1 in those two skills they choose. Gwaylen (Knowledge) A bard who loved to read and absorb knowledge, Gwaylen preferred knowledge over performance. Those who love history, seek knowledge, or enjoy cartography tend to follow Gwaylen. When appearing to someone in avatar form, he will appear in brightly colored clothing, with a harp on a strap round his chest and a big smile on his face. He has a loud, obnoxious laugh that can be heard for long distances as well. Followers may choose two of the following skills: History, Arcana, Insight. They gain a +1 to those two skills they choose. Krindal (Shadows) Krindal was an elven assassin who became one of the most deadly assassins in Greyfeather history. Those who prefer to remain in the shadows, in whatever way, might worship Krindal. When he appears to someone in avatar form, he will come as an Aspenleaf elf, with white hair that is tied back in a ponytail, wearing green linen pants and vest, with a black silk tunic underneath. He smiles a lot. Followers may choose two of the following skills: Deception, Stealth, Sleight of Hand. They gain a +1 to those two skills they choose. Raina (Nature) Raina was a half-elven druid who had a love of nature, but a nasty temper as well, for those who did not preserve nature as she felt it should be preserved. Those who revere nature tend to worship Raina. When she appears to someone in avatar form, she is tiny, only standing about 5’1” and barely weighing 100 lbs. She has long, golden brown hair that she wears in a braid, and large hazel eyes flecked with green. She looks elven, with slightly pointed ears, tilted eyes and tanned skin. She wears cloth breeches and shirt, and carries a plain-looking staff. Followers may choose two of the following skills: Nature, Animal Handling, Survival. They gain a +1 to those two skills they choose. Reldayxus (Anarchy) A demon lord brought to Greyfeather to become a god, Reldayxus revels chaos and mischief to torment mankind. Those who enjoy sewing the seeds of chaos and mischief can be worshipers of Reldayxus. When he appears in avatar form, he appears as a seven foot tall barbarian type, with a giant greataxe in hand, red rimmed eyes of black and dark hair. He wears only a hide tunic and leggings, with black fur boots. Followers may choose two of the following skills: Sleight of Hand, Deception, Persuasion. They gain a +1 to those two skills they choose. Theodus (Harmony) Theodus was a monk who was totally focused on making himself a physical machine of destruction with his hands and feet. He worked hard to hone his skills to the finest degree. Those who seek to push themselves to the highest form of perfection or make their bodies as robust as possible might worship Theodus. When he appears in avatar form, he is in human form, wearing a white robe with black hems and cuffs, clean shaven, and he appears quite youthful. He is toned from centuries of physical conditioning and he speaks quite softly. Followers may choose two of the following skills: Acrobatics, Athletics, Sleight of Hand. They gain a +1 to those two skills they choose. Vecter (Death) Vecter was a death knight who let his ambitions overrule his training. Those who are necromancers, evil characters of any type or eldritch knights might worship Vecter. When he appears in avatar form, he is a Death Knight with plate armor and greatsword. He has red pinpoint eyes, is 6’6” and 300 pounds. His armor appears frosty all the time. Followers may choose two of the following skills: Intimidation, Arcana, Survival. They gain a +1 to those two skills they choose.